Runaway
by PennyC
Summary: Buffy runs away at the end of Season 2, but what if she didn't come back until four years later? And what would have happened to Angel while she was gone?
1. Arrival in LA

Title: Runaway

Chapter 1: Arrival in LA

Disclaimer: Okay I haven't really done this before but the characters and places etc all belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy (whoever you see on the titles of Buffy) and the only characters and places etc that belong to me are the ones you don't recognise. There now that wasn't so bad was it?  
  
Author's Note: I know that some of this might be out of the right buffy timeline and I'm sorry but your just gonna have to live with it, or tell me in reviews. Which by the way are welcome. You're probably all tired of hearing this, I know I am when I read it, but this is one of my first fanfics so go easy. Please? This is actually the 2nd time I've uploaded this chapter 'cause the first time it didn't come quite how I wanted it.  
  
Small Print: Time spent reading this story is none refundable.

With a small sigh Buffy stepped off the train onto a busy platform, of a busy station, of the busy city of Los Angeles. It was just how she remembered it. Packed. Everywhere you looked people were hurrying around, trying to get to their destination on time. And no one paid any attention to the beautiful, young blonde. She was just another face. Just like she wanted to be. 

Sometime later Buffy Summers (late of Sunnydale) stood in the bathroom of a cheap flat that she'd rented. For a moment she looked into the mirror above the sink and took in her face. There was no doubt that it was beautiful with that shoulder length blonde hair and hazel eyes, but those were eyes that held many secrets. The eyes that had seen countless people die, and the eyes that had seen the only man she had ever loved end his undead existence. 

With another sigh - _I seem to be doing a lot of that,_ she thought wryly – she opened a plastic carrier bag and pulled out several boxes, bottles and the clothes at the bottom. In one way she was going to miss the real her, able to wear the feminine clothes she loved and catch the eye of pretty much any guy, but it was a necessary sacrifice if she didn't want to be found. Buffy quickly mixed the contents of one packet into the water in the sink and washed her hair thoroughly in it. When she stood with her hair in a turbine she carefully took off all her makeup and put her jewellery in a soft bag where it would be safe. Next she dried her hair and then changed her clothes, adding the old ones to the bag and hiding it underneath a loose floorboard. 

_I guess it's pretty useful this place is a dump or else there'd never be a very convenient loose floorboard_, she mused with a small smile. 

When Buffy looked at herself in the mirror when she was finished she hardly recognised herself. Gone was the luscious, shoulder length blond hair, replaced by dark brown pulled back into a tight ponytail. She now wore no makeup or jewellery and instead of the pale blue dress she had been wearing, she wore baggy trousers and a faded sweater. _Wow! No one'll recognise me like this._ And safe in the knowledge that no one would know who she was, Buffy Summers fell on her bed and slipped into a restless sleep. 

~ 

Back in the town of Sunnydale Rupert Giles impatiently paced the floor of the High School's library as he waited for any news. The door slammed open and Xander Harris and Willow Rosenburg, Buffy's two best friends, walked into the room. 

"Did you find her?" the older man asked hopefully. 

Xander shook his head. "We talked to Buffy's mom though," Willow told him. "Apparently she went back home after the whole getting arrested thing. When she was getting ready to go out again Mrs Summers said that if she went out again then she didn't need to bother coming back again." 

Giles nodded his understanding. "And Buffy went out." It wasn't a question, he what she would have done. Once again she had put others before herself. "And what about Angel. Was there any sign of him?" 

This time it was Willow who shook her head. "None. I don't understand it, the spell should have returned his soul." 

Xander shuddered. "If it didn't work, then maybe Buff had to kill him. Even that's better than an vampire as evil as Angelus walking around undead." 

The others murmured their agreement. The evil version of Angel, the one that had no soul or conscious just like other vampires, was probably one of the worst things that could happen to the earth. It was only when Angelus had killed a gypsy girl and her tribe had cursed him with the return of his soul and conscious that his reign of terror had ended. Since that time, which was over a hundred years ago (a/n I can't remember the exact number), Angel had lived in the sewers of Manhattan, LA and Sunnydale, trying to forget the ghosts that haunted him. It was only when Buffy had entered his life that he had found a reason to continue his undead existence. 

"Then we must find her," stated Giles before adding as an after thought. "And Angel as well." 

~ 

Buffy took a deep breath as she stood outside Stan's Diner in the warm morning sun. The window held a sign asking for applications for a waitressing job and she desperately needed money. The cash she had managed to get before leaving her home in Sunnydale would only last her for so long. Before her confidence failed her completely she pushed open one of the double doors to the Diner and walked in. 

What she could see of the place looked nice. There were already some people sitting in booths and it looked clean. _A good place to work_' decided Buffy. 

Quickly she walked up to the counter and got the attention of a large and very bald, middle aged man. 

"Er, excuse me? I'd like to speak with the owner, please." 

"I'm the owner, Stan White. What can I do for you?" 

"I noticed that there was a sign in your window for a new waitress." 

"That's right. Ever since the last one ran off with one of the delivery boys." He shook his head for a moment. "But anyway, have you had any experience in the food business?" 

"I worked at McDonald's for a few months," Buffy lied. 

"Reason for leaving your job?" he asked promptly. 

"We, uh, we moved." 

"Well, there haven't been any other applicants and that notice has been up for ages . . . What's your name?" 

Buffy started suddenly. _Of all the stupid things! I haven't even come up with a name!_ she thought wildly. 'I suppose it makes sense; new life, new look, new name. Besides if I keep my old name they'll trace me easily.' 

"Angela," she found herself saying. "Angela Whitfield." _Oh yeah, that's really original. Just pick a last name that's like his. That definitely won't make him suspicious,_ she told herself sarcastically. 

"Well Angela, you've got yourself a job."

~

okay, so what did anyone think? please, please, please tell me in reviews. i don't care if there bad so long as i get them. i'm gonna try and get a new chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. New Found Friends

Title: Runaway

Cahpter 2: New Found Friends

Disclaimer: okay I really_ cannot be bothered with the disclaimer this time, so if you're absolutely desperate to read a disclaimer then see chapter one. _

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed. That's basically Piper, Drake and Music. 

In reply to Music's question: yes, Angel is going to be in this fic. *hears muttering and groans from somewhere on the back row and glares in that direction* anyone who doesn't like Angel is just gonna have to live with it. He's not gonna to make an appearance until pretty late on though 'cause he's in hell. Please review cause I really want to know what people think and hear any advice. Well enough of my ramblings and on with the story. 

Buffy had been working in the diner for just under two weeks and had to admit that it was going pretty well. On top of the wage that Stan was giving her (which was alright anyway) she was making a load of money in tips. And, best of all, she didn't have to wear some _stupid uniform. She just wore a black mini skirt and white blouse, normally with the top button undone. She was finding it quite hard to remember her new dress code. _

The frequent visitors were always nice to her she already knew quite a few by name. There was just one small, teensy, weensy problem. The schools in LA had broken up for the summer. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, the jocks didn't bother her at all saying that she was pretty but not really their type. She supposed that it was because if someone from Hemrey High came in there was still a chance they'd recognise her. 

Buffy was cleaning up behind the counter when an annoying little ditty played. She glanced up and saw a boy and a girl, each around her own age walk through the door, laughing and joking. The girl had shortish black hair and slightly unnerving green eyes, she was pretty but didn't go out of her way to flaunt those looks. The boy, who Buffy guessed was her brother, was tall with brown hair that flopped into his eyes. 

_He's cute. Probably the Xander Harris of their group. With a slight grimace she quickly yanked her mind back from that area and slapped it sharply over the nose. _

The teenagers walked straight over to her and took one of the seats at the counter. Buffy was just about to ask what she could get them when the girl spoke. 

"Hi, I'm Sam and this is my brother, Alex. We're looking for jobs for the summer and someone told us that this was the place to go. Is that right?" 

"Yeah, Stan's looking for another waitress and a cook for the summer. If you want I can go and get him for you." 

Alex smiled at her. "That'd be great. Thanks." 

"Just hold on a minute." Buffy walked to the door at the back of the diner marked 'Employee's Only' and pushed it open. "Hey Stan!" 

"Yeah?" 

"There's two people looking for jobs just out there." 

"I'm pretty busy right now, Angela. How do they seem to you?" 

"They seem nice. I think they'd do a decent job." 

"Fine. Go and tell them that if they still want the jobs they start tomorrow at nine." 

Buffy's mouth dropped open. "So you're going to give them the jobs? Just like that?" 

"I did the same for you and that turned out great." 

"Sure, I guess." A little dubious she walked back out into the front and found Sam and Alex still seated at the counter. "Okay, Stan's pretty busy but he says that if you want the jobs you start tomorrow at nine." 

"Really?" exclaimed Sam. 

"Really, truly. I talked to him and he said the job's are yours." 

"Yes! Thanks . . . ." she paused, looking at Angela expectantly. 

"Angela." 

Alex grinned at her. "Thanks, Angela." 

"That's okay. Just don't prove me wrong and show up late or something." 

~ 

In the week since Sam and Alex had shown up at Stan's Diner Buffy had become good friends with them. Alex didn't show any interest in her other than as a friend, which was fine with her, and Sam was basically a best friend. She found out that they were twins, each soon to turn seventeen. Buffy had lied about her age slightly and said that she was eighteen instead of seventeen. They had also introduced her to two other people who they had been friends with since they'd been born, Jean and Liam, who Buffy was also pleased to call friends. 

She was talking to Sam while they waited for Alex to finish cooking the orders for table seven. 

"Angela, you know how you're a bit older than us?" 

"Yeah," she replied cautiously. 

"Well, have you ever met anyone who, you know. . . ." Sam blushed. 

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "I know?" 

"Yes. Who you don't just like or have a stupid crush on, you really, really like them. Maybe like love." 

"Have you?" 

"Maybe. I just really like Liam." 

She smiled. Playing matchmaker could be fun. "Well, if you have to really think about it then you probably don't love him, but if you don't think about it, you just know. . . Then maybe you are." She shrugged. 

Sam seemed to think this over and then smiled. "Thank, Angela. But you didn't answer my question properly." 

"I didn't?" 

"Nope. Was there anyone you loved?" 

"Well, there was my family," she teased. 

Her friend gave an exasperated sigh. "Now your just being difficult." 

"There, was this guy who I really like." 

That single sentence seemed to renew Sam's interest. "Really?" 

"Yep." Buffy sighed. "I probably won't even see him again, but he was really nice." 

"Why won't you see him again." 

"I moved." _Well, that's basically true. I just left out the whole me sending Angel to Hell thing. _

"That's sad. You know, Angela, you should come to the Gold with us tonight." 

"The Gold?" 

"It's a really cool club around here. Definitely the scene. It's a couple of dollars to get in and they have a live band that's pretty good." 

_What is it with clubs around here and metals? I mean what's there going to be next, The Silver? The Aluminium? The Zinc Oxide with Lead Nitrate? She paused. __Wait a minute. Now where the hell did that come from? _

_ "Sure, I guess I'll show if I have time. I've got some stuff I need to do though." _

_Oh yeah, right. Like you've got anything more important to do than buy some decorating stuff if Mrs Dale doesn't mind. Your just afraid that going to a place like that will bring back memories of Sunnydale and Angel. _

Seriously annoyed with her mind for implying that she was too much of a chicken to show up she decided that she would. 

~ 

okay I know this is going pretty slow but I really need to set the scene. In another chapter, actually probably two Spike'll show up and then things will start to get interesting. Who knows, maybe next chapter we'll check up on things in Sunnydale. Oh yeah, last thing I'm going away so don't expect anything until sat at the absolute earliest. After that I'll try and update quickly. 


	3. Meanwhile, back in Sunnydale

Title: Runaway

Chapter 3: Meanwhile Back in Sunnydale . . . 

Disclaimer: All the characters and places, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda, yadda. you get the idea. just see chapter 1.

First thing is, sorry everyone who cares. i didn't mean to be so long updating but what with going on holiday and fanfic.net being down i haven't updated. here goes another chapter:

Willow sighed and closed her eyes as she gratefully sank back deep into the sofa at home. She had just been for another long interview with the police about Buffy. She, Xander and Giles had tried to tell the police that Buffy was innocent but even they admitted that with a dead body and then Buffy running away from the police it all looked pretty incriminating.

Each interview was harder than the one before as they tried to explain that they didn't know where Buffy had gone or would go. And also to stick to the story they'd agreed on about how Kendra got murdered. The police in Sunnydale may be absolutely rubbish, but this time they seemed determined to put someone behind bars.

Willow was positive that she must have contradicted herself at least eight times in the half hour interview. She just hoped she hadn't said anything too stupid. She felt that that was pretty likely. Joyce wasn't holding up well either. Of course, she didn't know what had really gone on that night, and none of the Scooby Gang cared to explain, letting her believe that it was some kind of gang war.

~

At the Summer's Residence there was a single light on in the whole house. Joyce Summers sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee, now cold, clutched tightly between both hands. She stared blankly ahead, a half empty box of tissues at her side, and salty marks where tears had stained her face.

Over and over again the angry scene before Buffy left replayed in her mind.

~~FLASBACK~~

Buffy walks into the room, her arms folded. She doesn't look at all happy. Spike and Joyce leap to their feet instantly.

"I, Is Willow alright?" Joyce asks

Buffy glances at her. "Yeah. She's fine." She turns to Spike. "Alright, talk. What's the deal?"

"Simple. You let me and Dru skip town, I help you sort Angel."

Joyce looks confused. "Angel? Your boyfriend?"

Buffy ignores her. "Forget about Drusilla. She doesn't walk."

"There's no deal without Dru."

"She killed Kendra," Buffy says shortly.

Spike looks surprised and mildly impressed. "Dru bagged a Slayer?" He chuckles. "She didn't tell me! Hey, good for her!" She glares at him and he looses the smile quickly. "Though not from your perspective, I suppose."

Buffy looks at Spike with contempt. "I can't believe I invited you into my house."

Joyce, meanwhile, looks relieved. "So you didn't kill that girl after all!"

"Of course not."

Spike pulls Buffy to one side and lowers his voice. "Look. This deal works for me one way. Full stop. Me and Dru for Angel. I'll take her out of the country. You'll never hear from us again, I _bloody_ well hope."

"Fine. Get back to the mansion. Make sure that Giles is all right." Joyce was meanwhile babbling something in the background. "Mom!" Joyce stops babbling and Buffy carries on. "Be ready to back me up when I make my move." Spike moves around her towards the front door, but Buffy isn't done. "If Giles dies . . . she dies." Spike had stopped to face her and now he gives her a final glare before heading out.

Joyce was still trying to make sense of the very, at least by her standards, weird night. "It's because you didn't have a strong father figure, isn't it?"

"It's just fate, mom. Accept it."

Joyce heads for the kitchen. "We should call the police."

"No," says Buffy forcefully. "We're not calling the police."

Joyce stops and turns, smiling slightly. "Well, now that we know that you're innocent, it's -"

Buffy freezes totally. "What? You thought I was guilty? Jeez, feelin' the love in _this _room!"

"No! I didn't think that!" she replies, just a little too quickly. It's just . . . now that we have proof."

The girl sighs in exasperation. "We have my word, mom. No proof."

But Joyce heads for the kitchen again. "Look, I am sure that they will understand."

She follows her mom closely. "Get them involved and you'll get them killed."

"Well, you're not gonna hurt them, are you?" Buffy slaps her hand onto the switch hook when Joyce lifts the phone. "Cops can't fight this. I have to do it." She takes the phone from her mom and puts it back on the hook.

"Do what?" Joyce demands. "Buffy, what is happening?"

"Just have another drink." She starts to walk away and Joyce throws aside her glass in anger. It shatters as it hits the floor, broken shards of glass scattering everywhere.

"Don't you talk to me that way!" Buffy stops in her tracks but doesn't turn. "You don't get to just dump something like this on me and pretend it's nothing!"

She looks over her shoulder. "I'm sorry, mom, but I don't have time for this." She starts for the door again.

"No! I am tired of 'I don't have time for this' or-or 'you wouldn't understand'." Buffy faces her mom again. "I am your mother, and you will _make_ time to explain yourself."

"I told you. I don't _have _the time."

"Well, I just don't accept that!"

Buffy steps closer to her. "Open your eyes, mom. What do you think has been going on for the past two years? The fights, the weird occurrences. How many times have you washed blood out of my clothing, and you still haven't figured it out?"

"Well, it stops now!!"

"No, it doesn't stop! It _never_ stops! Do, do you think I chose to be like this? Do you have any idea how lonely it is, how dangerous? I would _love_ to be upstairs watching TV, or gossiping about boys or . . . God, even studying! But instead I have to save the world - again."

"No. This is insane." She grabs Buffy by the shoulders. "Buffy, you need help."

Buffy throws off Joyce's arms. "I'm _not_ crazy! What I need is for you to chill. I _have_ to go!"

Joyce shakes her head. "No. I am not letting you out of this house."

"You can't stop me."

"Oh yes I . . . ." she says, grabbing hold of Buffy. But Buffy shoves her back into the island, knocking things over as she hits. The girl walks to the door and steps out.

"You walk out of this house, don't even _think_ about coming back!"

Buffy stares at her for one very, very long moment before leaving, not bothering to shut the door behind her. Joyce sighs in frustration and leans on the island with her head in her hands.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

It was like that each time as it ran through her head, as if she was there, watching the whole thing. In a way the first part was the worst. It all started so normally, but she'd know that soon she's drive Buffy out.

Joyce didn't know much about what had happened that night, but one thing she did know was that she had driven Buffy, the thing that she cared most about in the whole universe, out of her house and her life. Maybe forever.

There was a clap of thunder, a flash of lightning, and as outside, the rain started to fall, Joyce Summers, sitting all alone in the house, fought to hold back her tears.

~

Whew! That's was pretty angsty wasn't it? I had no idea it was going to turn out like that. This story has a mind of it's own. sorry if joyce knows about the secret or something but i couldn't really remember. sorry about the age it's taken to update but with the site going down and then going on holiday it was pretty much impossible.

And be patient, Angel will come back. Just not very soon. I'm going to try and update again tomorrow.

PennyC


	4. Slaying

Title: Runaway

Chapter 4: Slaying

Disclaimer: Chapter 1

Feedback: Please, please, please! *insert short but heartfelt plea here*

Buffy swallowed as she finally got to the front of the queue and paid her three dollar entrance fee. The line had been quite long, the place was already had an unsettling resemblance to the Bronze. When she got inside she almost bolted. The club had the same theme. It was dark, a little dirty and there was a half good band on the stage. 

At that moment Buffy could almost see Willow and Xander sitting at their usual table, chatting and waiting for her to show up. She blinked quickly to try and get the imgae out of her mind. It didn't work. But thankfully at that moment Sam yelled, "Hey, Angela, we're over here!" 

The illusion disappeared and Buffy hurriedly made her way over to her four new friends. 

"We thought you weren't going to show," Alex told her, only half joking. 

She gave him a half smile. "The line was pretty big." 

"Ah. What do you want to drink?" 

They talked and for a while Buffy was able to forget the memories that haunted her. She only seemed to leave Buffy Summers and fully become Angela when she was with these friends. She was even starting, however hesitantly, to start thinking that she could eventually leave Sunnydale behind her. She was in for a rude awakening. 

She was laughing at one of Alex's jokes when she first felt it. A tiny, prickle on the back of her neck. A slight frown crossed over her face as she recognised the oh so familiar feeling. It had only ever meant one thing, that there was a vampire nearby. Apparently this was just another way that the club was like the Bronze. 

For one long moment Buffy considered hunting out the demon and finding something to act as a stake, so that she could end its undead existance. But then she stubbornly decided that she wasn't going to anything. Buffy might have done, but Angela had no idea about the demons that haunted the night. And so she did nothing. 

A little while later Buffy was glancing at the band when she noticed a boy and a girl leaving the club. Both were seemingly her age, but she new instantly that he was the vampire she had been sensing. Still doing nothing she watched as they went down the hall and out into the night. There was only one thing that could possibly happen now. 

A wave of nausea swept through her body as what she had just allowed to happen suddenly hit her. "Guys, I, uh, I gotta book," she stammered. She practically ran out of the door leaving her friends looking at each other in confusion. 

When she was outside Buffy managed to calm a little, with the cool air on her face. She leant against the wall, breathing heavily. She had almost recovered when she saw the vampire stroll off, wiping the last remains of blood from around his mouth. Quickly she ran into the alley and saw the girl crumpled on the ground, two gaping wounds in her neck. Buffy didn't need to check the victim's pulse to know that she was dead. 

Quickly Buffy spun around and staggered out of the alley, a fresh wave of nausea hitting her. She made her way to the dingy appartment that she rented, it was the only place that she could think of at that moment. 

She fumbled with her key in the lock, finally managing to open the front door. Buffy tried to keep down the contents of her stomach, but as her mind conjured up the image of the girl - her face a mask of pain, her eyes glazed - and the vampire leaving with a satisfied smirk, her stomach heaved and she barely made the bathroom in time. 

Some time later Buffy lay trembling on the floor of her tiny bathroom. She had quickly thrown up the little she had eaten that day, but even then she had dry retched. After wiping her face she walked out of the room and collapsed onto the bed. 

~ 

She twisted and turned in the hard, tiny bed. Tears streaked down her face as she moaned in her sleep, desperately trying to shake of the comforter that had gotten wrapped around her in the night. She finally got it off, but her nightmare didn't end.

"No! I didn't . . . Oh god! I didn't mean to! ANGEL!" She sat bolt upright, her eyes snapping open, as she woke up with his name on her lips. Buffy ran a trembling hand through her sweat soaked hair, not quite able to get her body back under control. 

As she slowly calmed down she tried to pull bits of the nightmare from her memory, to try and face her fears, but she knew she couldn't. Even as she tried the details escaped her. She hated this part, where she would try and get details but now that she was back in her dimly lit appartment it was impossible. The nightmare was gone, leaving her with only the lingering feeling of terror and death. To Buffy it felt like she went to hell and back every night in her sleep, for all she knew she did. 

Somehow in the day she managed to keep up the façade of an almost normal life, but when she was alone in her tiny appartment, the illusion deserted her. Glancing at her wrist watch Buffy saw that it was barely three o'clock. She hadn't even been asleep for an hour and a half. 

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed Buffy came to a descision at that moment. She was filled with nervous energy, constantly fidgeting and always needing something to do with her hands. She suddenly thought she knew why. 

_It's because I haven't been slaying. It seemed so simple now that she thought about it. Now that she didn't have an outlet for all the extra energy being the Chosen One gave her, she was having to contain it. It was bottled up inside her. __But didn't I run away to get away from slaying? To start a new life? She was divided. On one hand starting slaying again meant that her old life was coming back, but on the other it might help her constant fidgeting and nerves, plus the sickness she felt every time she thought of the dead girl. __Besides, all I have to do is make sure it doesn't take control. It's not like I'm going extra curricular or anything with it. A traitorous little voice in the back of her head told her that she'd tried that before, that it hadn't worked, but she squashed it roughly as she pulled on her jacket and headed out of the door. _

~ 

Walking through the streets of LA Buffy deeply breathed in the clean air. Okay so maybe it isn't clean, she amended, but anything is better than the damp, stale smell of my appartment. Everywhere was surprisingly quiet, though she knew that if you went to a different part of the city it would be another story. 

As she walked she allowed herself the leisure of imagining what it would be like to be one of the few people that she saw hurrying along. To just step into their lives and have their thoughts, their feelings, their memories instead of her own. She had done something similar but not as complete. She had made herself a new life. One as Angela, but she still had all of Buffy's memories. 

A piercing scream tore Buffy out of her imaginings of what life might have been like if she really was Angela. 

She dashed round the corner, determined that she would stop at least one murder tonight. There was a single vampire feeding off a woman. Buffy couldn't help but be disappointed that it wasn't the one from the Gold, but you couldn't have everything. 

_Or anything in my case. _

Unlike usual she didn't stop to exchange insults and quips. She went in like a whirlwind, hauled off the vampire and punched him in the face. 

"What the hell?" He fell to the ground, blood streaming out of his nose, and a confused look on his face. Before he even had a chance to move, Buffy slammed a stake through his heart. Obviously the vampires of LA weren't used to being hunted. 

Next she checked the girls pulse. It was slow, but strong. 

"Hey," Buffy said gently. "Are you okay?" 

"I guess. My head hurts a bit, my neck too. What happened?" 

"You got mugged, they hit you in the side of the neck. Do you have a phone to call someone?" 

"Uh, yeah. It's in my pocket." 

Buffy waited while the girl rang someone and then led her to a bench to wait. When a car pulled up beside them, Buffy left not wanting to stick around. She watched as the girl and her boyfriend walked back to the car. Her heart clenched as she watched the obvious concern that the boy showed. With a sad smile on her face Buffy slipped into the darkness surrounding her. 

~

hm, what do you think? oh by the way, spike is gonna be in the next chapter. :-)


	5. Old Enemies

Title: Runaway

Chapter 5: Old Enemies

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

Author's notes: Thank you so much to everyone who's reviewed this story. It's because of you guys that I've kept on writing this story.

Feedback: Pretty please with a cherry on top?

It had been several months since Buffy had started to slay again, and she had been careful to make sure that it didn't take over her life. It had also stopped her from being constantly consumed by nervous energy. Now the only times that she picked up a stake were when she started to fidget again, or when she saw a vampire attack happening. She still couldn't just let those people die. Even now the dead girl's face haunted her dreams. 

In those months she had done a bit of decorating in her appartment as well. The place was still awful but at least it had a little of her own personal style. 

Right at that moment Buffy was strolling through the streets, with a stake tucked in the waistband of her pants. Word had quickly spread through the demon community about a brown haired girl who hunted them and they were a little less easy to get rid of now, but as far as she was concerned that was a good thing. It meant she had to find and stake less of them. 

She had already been out on the street for several hours and was starting to think that every single vampire in LA was taking a night off. She hadn't even found any bloodless corpses. Over the past few weeks the vampires had been getting stronger, and had been working together. To Buffy that meant only one thing; there was a powerful vampire leading them, maybe even another master. But she wasn't interested in finding that particular creature of the night and staking him. As far as she was concerned vamps were just a useful way of burning of energy. 

The entire block was silent except for the occasional passing car. Buffy would have been lying if she said she didn't find it a bit creepy. She was thinking so deeply that she didn't even sense the vampire and his victim until she almost fell over them. 

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going!" Buffy stared at the platinum blond haired vampire in astonishment. He had just dropped the body and was changing back into his human features. 

"Spike?!" 

"Yeah, what's . . . Slayer!" 

Buffy didn't question how he knew it was her, despite the disguise. Unlike the newbie vamps she had been hunting he knew her pretty well. 

"What are you doing here, Spike? And where's Drusilla?" She was pretty sure that staking the vampiress who had killed Kendra would make her feel better. 

Spike's surprised look turned to one of deep sadness and regret. "Gone," he said glumly, sitting down on top of a dustbin and lighting a cigarette. 

"Huh?" 

"I said she's gone, ya stupid poof." Part of Buffy (a large part) was telling her to push Mr Pointy through his heart now, but another part of her wanted to know what had happened. Spike had seemed pretty happy, if a little beaten up, last time she had seen him. The vampire continued before she had time to ask, obviously wanting to share this with somebody, even if it was his mortal enemy. "Left me for a chaos demon. Said I wasn't bad enough any more." 

"A chaos demon? Wait a minute, aren't those the great, big, ugly ones?" 

"Yep. She found out I helped you stop Angelus, stars told her or somethink." 

No matter how hard she tried Buffy couldn't help it. She burst into hysterical laughter. She was sure she hadn't laughed this much since her seventeenth birthday. 

"Hey! Watch it, Fluffy. Quit it, will ya?" She just kept laughing. When she finally stopped she found him staring at her, with a curious glint in his eye. 

"What?" she asked, instantly on her guard. 

"Well . . . I just realised something. I seem to remember you liking to make deals, so I got one for ya." 

Buffy snorted. "That was the end of the world, Spike. There's no way I'm making another deal with you." 

He held up his hands. He would never admit it to anyone, but he was a little afraid of this Slayer. He had killed two himself, but this one was different. Besides she's already killed the Master, the Judge and his grandsire. Who was to say he wouldn't be next on the list. "Just hear me out. The way I see it, we know things about each other that we don't want other people knowing." That was an understatement. If his minions found out that Dru had left him for a Chaos Demon he would be a laughing stock. 

He could see understanding hit her almost instantly. "Exactly, Slayer. So here's the deal, you let me out of here unharmed and don't tell anyone about Dru leaving me, and I won't go and tell your noncey friends _exactly where you are." _

A threat to stake him instead was just forming on her lips when Buffy hesitated. Spike had just fed and even though he was a little drunk she wasn't confident that she would win the fight. She hadn't been eating or sleeping properly and she had only patrolled when she needed to. She was no where near the shape she was in when she had last faced him. 

"Alright, Spike. It's a deal. You can go. But if you tell _anyone where I am, then I will hunt you down and kill you, after I've made you a laughing stock." _

A broad smile spread over his face. He had no intention of mentioning her, or her whereabouts, to a living person, or an unliving one at that. "Perfect. Pleasure doing buisness with you, Fluffy." He took a long draught of his cigarette before throwing it to the floor and stamping on it. Still smiling he sauntered off. Maybe things weren't quite so bad after all. With his new good mood he couldn't quite resist a last line. "The way I see it, Slayer, you still need closure about killing your lover. Moping about in LA obviously ain't helpin' you at all." 

As she watched him turn the corner Buffy wondered briefly if she had made the right choice in letting him go, but then she shrugged and turned, intent on finding at least one vampire to stake before she went home. Spike had left her with a lot to think about.

~

okay, i know that spike was a little out of character talking to buffy instead of fighting her 

but . . .

anyway, spike _will_ be back later on. probably around the same time angel makes his entrance.


	6. Birthdays and Vacations

Title: Runaway

Chapter 6: Birthdays and Vaccations

Disclaimer: They're not mine. Can't remember who American Pie belongs to, but it's not mine either

Author's Notes: This is going to be an all B/A story. Don't get me wrong, I adore Spike but this is going to be totally B/A. With my required happy ending.

Author's Notes 2: I've made a tiny change to this chapter (as mentioned in Chapter 10).

Author's Rant: I've gotta admit that I don't really watch Angel (except IWRY) and now I know why! Can you believe that the producers have him 'fighting his feelings for Cordelia'?! He shouldn't be HAVING feelings for Cordelia. Plus there's the fact that Buffy slept with Spike. At this rate when Riley 'Fishboy' Finn arrives in Sunnydale she'll take him back with open arms. Oh yeah, one place I went to said that Angel's rates had plummeted and another said that in the 3rd season the series 'had really fitted together'. The first is much more believable. Okay, I'm done.

Feedback: Please, more feedback.

As soon as she got home that night Buffy turned on the dim light, up righted the fallen chair and dragged it over to a flat surface, then she rummaged around for a pen and paper. For long minutes Buffy stared at the paper in front of her, it was totally blank, it didn't even have lines. Then – after making sure that the cheap biro worked – she moved her pen to the top of the sheet and in her big, loopy handwriting, carefully wrote 'Welcome to the Hellmouth'. 

Over the many months that followed Buffy wrote at every spare opportunity. She ate and slept even less than ever, all of her spare money going towards notepads and pens. Her apartment was littered with loose paper, some of it crumpled and discarded, but most covered with writing. She wrote on absolutely everything she could get her hands on, the order forms at work, bits of newspaper, and the things she managed to buy with her meagre wages. 

Now she had almost finished. In the novel she had written about all the things that had happened since she first left The City of Angels for Sunnydale. When she had finally gotten round to putting it all together she had realised just how thick the book would be if it was printed. It covered the Harvest, the time she had stopped Amy's mom from trying to kill cheerleaders, when their supply teacher Natalie French had been a human sized Preying Mantis, the time she had gone out with Owen and when Xander had been taken over by a hyena. 

She was already planning to start her second book. Even though nobody except her would ever read the work she had poured everything into she found that it helped a little. Not much, but enough to get her through the torturous days when she had to pretend everything was fine, to smile and laugh and make sure that nobody started to ask awkward questions. Who knew, maybe eventually it would lead to the closure that Spike had talked about, but for now she was just happy to write. 

Buffy grabbed another handful of popcorn from the bowl on the table. She and her friends were sprawled around the living room in Sam and Alex's house. Their parents were out so they had invited everyone round to watch movies. 

It was now almost four years since Buffy had left Sunnydale. Just a few weeks ago the five of them had celebrated her birthday. Publicly she celebrated her 'twenty second' birthday, but inside she had felt another piece of her die. Three years ago everything had been perfect. She had a wonderful boyfriend who loved her unconditionally, and on that fateful night of her seventeenth birthday, they had made love. She sometimes wondered when she had lost Angel, the morning after her birthday, or the night she had sent him to hell? She had never really come up with an answer. 

"I love this movie," Liam said, round a mouthful of chocolate. 

Alex nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it's definitely the best." 

It was an action/adventure type with lots of explosions, gunfights and car chases. The girls had complained when it was put on, but as Liam and Alex had pointed out, they'd already watched one of their movies. 

Buffy snorted as the hero through yet another massive guy right across the room, making him smash into the wall. "Oh, please. There is no way that would happen. I mean, even Angel, Spike or me couldn't do that." 

Sam, Jean, Alex and Liam all turned to stare at her. She quickly realised her mistake. 

"Something from your mysterious past?" asked Jean gently. 

Buffy managed to conjure up a lopsided grin. "Just some old friends." 

They settled back down again and when the movie finished Sam put in another video. "I cannot _wait until next week," she said, sounding pretty excited. _

"Why?" asked Buffy idly, watching the trailers before American Pie. 

"You mean we didn't tell you?" 

That got her attention. "Tell me what?" 

Alex stretched. "The four of us are going on vacation next week. Our parents have been friends forever so they planned this big vacation for everyone." 

Buffy had funny images of Xander, Willow, Cordy and families going to a beach together, before she firmly pushed them away. "Where are you going?" 

"A little town about two hours away. It's called Sunnydale." 

Buffy barely managed to keep the shock of her face. "Sunnydale?! You're going to Sunnydale?" 

"Yep. For a bit of relaxation. Do you know it?" 

"I've been there a couple of times," she said finally. "My only advice is, don't go out after dark if you're alone." 

"How come?" Liam asked her. 

"The town's okay in daylight, but after dark they get a pretty nasty crime problem. There are enough unsolved murders to rival some of the big cities." 

"Don't worry. We'll be really careful." 

Buffy hadn't had much to do over the last couple of days, with her friends gone to Sunnydale. She had finished 'Welcome to the Hellmouth' and had started to check it over. To her surprise she found that it was actually quite good, though she did find herself wishing that she had her old journals. 

She flexed her hand experimentally, it had started to cramp with all the editing she had been doing. She stretched her arms, and glanced at the cheap TV in the corner. She had had it on while she wrote, finding the background noise helpful. Some cartoons had just come on and, not bothering to switch off the set, she went to bathroom, deciding to have a shower, even though at this time of the day the water was almost certainly going to be cold. 

After her shower she came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, using another one to dry her hair. 

"_The world is in shock today after a small town two hours away from LA was almost wiped off the map. Witnesses of the __huge__ explosion in Sunnydale claimed that the mass destruction was caused by demons." _

Buffy stopped towelling her hair and rushed over to the TV. It was showing arial pictures of Sunnydale. Most of the buildings were black and destroyed, there was no sign of life anywhere. The picture changed back to a female reporter. She seemed to be standing at a road block, with other reporters, the police and even the army rushing about. 

"_Even after being treated for concussion the witnesses continued to make these extraordinary claims, and now, after extensive research, we can reveal the truth to you. We are not alone on this planet. I understand how unbelievable this statement is but we have exclusive footage to prove it." _

This time when the picture changed a huge creature came up. Even though she had never seen it before to Buffy it was unmistakeably a demon. Ragged breathing could be heard above the explosions, and roar of flames, as the camera rushed away from the destruction. 

"_Just half an hour earlier the President made this statement. People of America, do not be alarmed. While it is true that we have discovered a demon infestation in the town of Sunnydale, California, measures have already been taken to ensure that this problem is dealt with quickly and surely. I have, just like you, only now found out about these creatures but it has brought to my attention that the US government has a demon hunting programme called 'the Initiative' who are highly trained in the destruction of demons." _

Once again the image changed, this time from the President back to the reporter. 

"_There is also a British organization called 'the Council of Watchers' who have fought these monsters for hundreds of years. They have a unique __weapon __called __the__ Slayer, a girl given supernatural powers to fight the forces of darkness." _

Buffy's mind had totally shut down. _Sunnydale.__ Mass Desturction.__ That meant that her friends, old and new, were in danger. Either that or they were already dead. Almost before she knew what she was doing Buffy switched of the TV, and starting throwing everything she owned into a bag. Quickly kneeling on the floor she pulled up the loose floorboard and took out her old clothes and jewellery. She hesitated a moment before slipping the claddargh ring on a silver chain and putting it round her neck, under the t-shirt she was wearing. _

After she had packed everything, something that only took minutes (after all the biggest thing she owned was probably 'Welcome to the Hellmouth') she locked the door and ran down the stairs. When she was outside her landlady's door she pushed the keys and enough money to cover last months rent through the letterbox. Then she jogged outside, intent on getting to Sunnydale as soon as possible. 

~

um . . . okay . . . I had no idea that was going to happen. I'm watching the story unfold just like you are. I almost scrapped this and just wrote it again. Never mind, I guess it's different.

Oh, yeah, could someone tell me whether at the end of season 2 the gang had met Oz or whether Xander and Cordelia had started going out? I can't rememeber.


	7. Chaos

Title: Runaway

Chapter 7: Chaos

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Feedback: Always welcome!

Buffy carefully licked her dry lips and held her hand up against the sun. Even for California it was unnaturally hot. The sun was beating down on her, heating everything, and she only had a small amount of water left in her bottle. 

She was on the way to Sunnydale and she hadn't seen a car for almost eighteen hours. The last one had been full of reporters and going the other way, so no chance of a lift there. In the car it was normally a just over a two hour drive to Sunnydale, but without she had already been walking for two days. She wondered how far she'd walked, and how far the overall journey would be. A hundred miles? Two hundred maybe? 

It was only because she was the Slayer that she had even managed to get this far so quickly. She had been walking for twenty hours a day, taking a four hour nap near the hottest part of the day, and preferring to walk in the cool night because of her lack of water. 

Buffy took a quick sip of water, just enough to keep her going. She hadn't eaten since lunch time on the day she had left her apartment in such a hurry; she wouldn't help anyone if she collapsed of dehydration before she reached the Hellmouth, and disaster zone. 

A little over a day later, her water totally run out, Buffy finally caught sight of the police barricade around the town. 

_Damn! How am I going to get past them? _

She decided to go for the direct approach and if they weren't helpful, well she was the Chosen One for a reason right? Her supernatural powers could be very useful. 

She casually sauntered up the barricade where some policemen were arguing with a bunch of reporters. 

"Look," one of the reporters was saying, "all we want is to be let in, so that we can film for maybe half an hour. The world deserves to know what's going on in there." 

"I'm sorry, sir, but nobody is allowed to pass here. It's too dangerous." 

"Well, you just let those lot in didn't you? Why are they allowed to film when we're not?" 

The policeman looked a little uncomfortable. "It was, ah, a special case. They had permission you see." 

A massive argument broke out as Buffy approached. 

"Excuse me? Excuse me!" Nobody seemed to hear her. "Oh for god's sake, EXCUSE ME!!" she yelled. Everyone froze and turned to stare at her. "Thank you. Look, I really need to get into Sunnydale." 

"Miss, like I just told these reporters nobody gets in with special permission." 

Buffy's mind raced as she tried to think of an excuse. "Erm, I'm, uh, I'm with the Watcher's Council." _Not a totally lie, exactly. _

"The Council didn't mention anything about anyone coming today," he replied doubtfully.

"Oh well, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this," mumbled Buffy. Her fist connected solidly with the poor guy's face. The second that he was out cold, and before anyone else could react, she sprinted with full Slayer speed through the barricade and towards Sunnydale. There were yells and even one or two gunshots but she didn't turn around or even slow down. 

As she got to the edge of the town Buffy finally slowed down to a jog. All of the houses were black and a little damaged, but so far nothing was too bad. Still remembering the streets that she hadn't set foot on for a year Buffy turned right which would take her towards the centre of town, and stopped dead. 

Total devastation. Where before most of the houses had been standing, on this street there were just piles of charred, blackened rubble. Hesitantly she walked towards one of the piles and carefully looked. Her stomach churned as she saw the thing that she had been hoping not to - a body, as burnt and black as the ruins it lay in. Buffy looked away, trying to deny what she had just seen but her mind refused to let her. 

_Who was that? Someone I knew? Someone alone? Someone with family to mourn for them?_

The next house was even worse. A body, half covered by rubble, was unmistakably that of a small child. As the little girl's glazed, unseeing eyes stared straight at her Buffy's feeling of nausea doubled and then tripled.

_ If I was here, in Sunnydale, could I have saved her? If I hadn't abandoned the Hellmouth, run away from my problems . . ._

She stumbled away from the remains, and started running blindly through Sunnydale, her only thought to get away from the wreckage. Buffy didn't know how far she ran - it could have been a minute , or an hour – but as she ran round one corner, hugging the wall, she smashed into a huge body.

"Oomph!" She reeled, the breath knocked out of her and she would have fallen if hands hadn't reached out and caught her in a gently grip. 

When she was steady again Buffy looked up into the most soulful pair of eyes she had ever seen. Eyes that she thought she would never see again. 

There, standing in the full sunlight of a bright Californian afternoon, was – 

"Angel."

~

dun, dun, dun! angel finally makes an appearance, okay it's a short one but still. kind of a nasty place to stop don't you think? plus i reckon that i've gotten great feedback on this story but i'm not gonna write anymore unless i get _at least _(bare minimum) two more reviews. horrible, i know, but i wanna make sure there's any point keeping writing . . . 


	8. To Hell and Back

Title: Runaway

Chapter 8: To Hell and Back

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Dedication: okay, this chapter is dedicated to everybody who's reviewed, but especially to the people who answered my question about xander/cordy and willow/oz, the people who told me to hurry up and put Angel in, and definitely the people who reviewed after chapter 7. thanks everyone.

Feedback: good, bad, everything welcome

All day Angel had had a strange feeling in the very pit of his stomach, and it had kept getting stronger and stronger. It was familiar, and yet he couldn't quite work out when he had felt it before. Or maybe it was just his imagination getting the better of him. Finally, just after lunch, the feeling had been so strong that he couldn't try and ignore it anymore. 

That was how he had ended up walking through the streets of Sunnydale, looking for any sign of demon activity. He knew that no vampires or demons would be out, but he might be able to find a lair, or an injured person that the salvage teams hadn't discovered yet. 

Angel was walking round a corner when he smashed into someone coming the other way. As the smaller person stumbled he automatically put out his hands to steady them. They looked up and he found himself staring into shocked, green eyes. 

"Angel." 

The stunned whisper was enough to bring vague memories slamming down on him. Ever since he had returned from hell Angel's dreams had been plagued by a blond, green eyed beauty. Everywhere he turned she seemed to be there, during night and day. She was there as he ate his meals with the others, she was there as he went on patrol every night and she was there as he closed his eyes, only for him to start dreaming of her as well. 

Slowly Angel let his arms fall to his sides, as he kept staring at her. Even though her hair was light brown, and her clothes were totally unlike anything she's worn in his dreams, he knew instinctively that it was her. And when he looked closer he could see blond starting to show at her roots. 

"Do I . . . did I, know you?" The second the words were out of his mouth he wanted to pull them back, and when she looked at the ground, her green eyes welling with tears he wanted to kill himself. Anything to stop her hurting. Now more than ever his memory loss infuriated him. 

"You don't remember me?" 

"No. I'm, I'm sorry." 

As he said those words Buffy felt her heart break again, even though she hadn't thought that were possible. For all of a minute, seeing him standing here in the sun, she had started to hope that there was a chance for them. But now, he didn't even remember her. 

"I don't remember anyone." 

Buffy's head jerked up as she heard that. _If he doesn't remember anyone, then it's not just me. But shouldn't our love have been strong enough? She shoved away the niggling, doubtful voice that was always there in her head, telling her that she was a coward, a terrible Slayer, or that Angel didn't love her. _

With a conscious effort she managed to smile and put out her hand. "I'm Buffy." 

He shook her hand, with a genuine smile of his own. "It's a pretty name," he told her shyly. 

For the barest of moments Buffy froze remembering, another time, another place, when it had been her saying almost those same words. But then she laughed. "That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said about it." 

When the girl, Buffy, froze Angel was desperate for the earth to open up and swallow him. Apparently he couldn't do anything right today. But when she laughed at the compliment, he couldn't have stopped the wide smile that broke out onto his face even if he'd tried. 

"I'm still sorry that I can't remember you." 

Buffy shook her had. "It's okay. A new start and everything. Maybe it's better this way." 

"So we were friends then?" 

"Uh, yeah, yeah. We were friends. Close friends." 

As the sad look came back into her eyes Angel felt like he would do anything to make her laugh again, or at least to put a smile back on her face. 

"How did you get into Sunnydale? I'm pretty sure I would have remembered if you'd been here for a few days." 

Buffy smiled slightly at the compliment. "Actually I kind of snuck (a/n: sneaked, snuck? I can never remember) past the guards. Well, actually maybe that's not exactly the right word to describe it." 

"Really?" 

"Really," she confirmed. "When the police wouldn't let me through I kinda knocked one of them out and ran past." 

The sheepish look on Buffy's face was so adorable that Angel just wanted to kiss her. Then again he was quickly starting to think that anything she did would be adorable to him. He was also starting to think that if she had really been his friend before he lost his memory then he must have been totally blind for not asking her out. 

Instead of kissing her Angel settled for chuckling instead. "Do you have anywhere to stay now that you've managed to get in here?" 

Buffy started as he brought up the very real issue of somewhere to stay. _I seriously doubt my house is still standing. And even if it is how likely is it that mom will let me stay? The 'if you leave now don't think about coming back' or whatever the exact words were, had definitely not been an idle threat. _

"Um, no," she admitted. "I don't have anywhere to go." 

"No problem. Nobody that we've found is living at home anyway. Everyone is staying at the school. It's the only building that's totally undamaged." 

"The entire town's staying in the school?" Buffy hadn't realised that the damage was quite that bad. 

"Yeah. It's cramped, but we're doing pretty well." She couldn't help but think that it was a good thing that Angel had lost his memories. Even though it tore her up inside, seeing how happy and relaxed he was, more than made up for it. 

"Well, lead on then. I'd rather not spend another night outside. 'Sleeping under the stars' isn't nearly as fun as people claim." 

~

just a quick note here: faith is not going to be in this story. i like her but she doesn't exactly fit in with what i have in mind for the new slayer (you know 'cause kendra died). plus you're gonna have to wait a little bit longer to find out why angel's in the sun. 2 chapters at most though.


	9. Reunions or Long Time No See

Title: Runaway

Chapter 9: Reunions (or Long Time No See) 

Disclaimer: Read Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Author's Notes: I'm am so, _so_ (insert more sos here) sorry about how long it's been since I last updated! I had real trouble with this chapter, so much that I took a break. Which turned out to be a very _long_ break. I've also been working on my new website. Because of that this is a 3 chapter update. YAY!

As far as unusual things on the Hellmouth went this wasn't all that strange, but still Buffy couldn't help feeling pretty wigged. The closer she and Angel got to the high school the worse the devastation got – to the point that in places you couldn't even tell that a building had ever been there. But then, the buildings on either side it totally destroyed, the school was in perfect condition. There weren't even stains on the outside. If she didn't know better Buffy would have thought that construction had only finished a few weeks ago.

"Um, shouldn't the high school be rubble? It being on the mouth of hell and all," she asked Angel finally.

He smiled at her. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? When the Hellmouth opened everywhere was damaged, even if it was only windows broken. Except the school. It might even have looked better than before."

"Huh. That is just strange. Wait a minute . . . who the hell are they?!" Standing outside the main door were two men in army gear, each carrying guns.

"Commandos, from the Initiative."

"The, uh, the government demon hunters, right?"

"Exactly. They're very strong, and good at their job. They've all killed a lot of Hostiles."

Buffy looked at him in confusion. She was getting a strong feeling that whoever ran the Initiative had managed to get their hands on him. And this was even before she'd even met a commando. So far she was less than impressed.

_ Hostiles? Combats? Laser gun thingies? The whole thing screamed 'amateur' to her._

The second that Buffy and Angel made to go up the steps they were stopped by the commando guys.

"I found her wandering through town. We must have missed her in the clean up operation," Angel told them calmly. One of them nodded, and unlocked the door before motioning to enter.

"I already don't like them," muttered Buffy under her breath. She was getting really weird vibes from them. Not 'I'm a demon' vibes, but definitely 'something's off'.

"Hey, Angel. What do you mean by pretty 'strong'?"

"Professor Walsh, she's in charge of the Initiative, invented a drug for the commandos. It makes them much stronger and faster."

_ I guess that explains it then. Extra strong steroids doesn't sound too great to me. Still, might as well see what they can do first. _

Angel led her down familiar corridors until they reached the cafeteria. Buffy barely managed to keep her mouth from dropping open. The entire room was bustling with activity. There were makeshift beds arranged in neat rows, the smell of food wafted through the room, and people wandered around chatting or collecting plates. It looked like an indoor refugee camp.

Her stomach chose that moment to rumble loudly. Buffy blushed faintly when Angel laughed. "Sorry, I haven't eaten in at least two days. Probably more."

Still smiling, definitely something he did more than he used to, Angel led her over to where everyone was being served. To Buffy's surprise as well as handing her a plate, he picked up one for himself.

The cafeteria lady gave him an extra large helping. "Been out patrolling already, have you?"

"Yeah. Everything's pretty much the same."

_Okay, so not only is Angel walking in the sun and eating, he's chatting (even a little) to the cafeteria ladies. What else is different?_

They ate lunch in almost silence. Buffy was much too hungry to be bothered by a little thing like talk, even to Angel. Thankfully he seemed to understand.

Angel glanced at her empty plate. Even though she had claimed to be starving Buffy had only eaten a normal sized helping.

"Do you want seconds?"

"No thanks. I'm full." It was true. To Buffy, who had been eating one or two tiny meals a day for the past year, that had been a feast. And much better food than she was now used to.

He nodded and picked up their plates, taking them to be washed. When Angel was sure that she couldn't see his face, he frowned slightly. Something was definitely not right.

"Hey! Hey, Angela!" Buffy automatically looked around at the shout. This time her jaw did drop. There, standing behind her were Liam, Alex, Jean and Sam.

"Hey, guys," she said a little weakly.

"'Hey, guys'?" asked Alex as they all took chairs. "You're not gonna tell us what you're doing here?"

"I have friends here, apart from you lot. When I heard what happened, I had to come and see if they were okay."

Sam looked at little confused. "Oh. But, how did you get past the police, Angela?"

"I didn't really have any trouble."

They talked for a little while longer until a warm, velvety (slightly confused) voice asked, "Angela?"

Just a little way off was Angel, his eyes questioning. She wondered how much of their conversation he had heard.

She had just opened her mouth to try and explain her way out of the mess when a sharp voice echoed through the cafeteria. "Buffy Anne Summers, what are you doing?!"

_ Oh god! Oh my god! This has to be a nightmare. In a minute I'm going to wake up, I'll be back in my cheap __apartment__, and I'll __realize __ that the __yogurt __ I ate last night had gone off. _

To help herself wake up Buffy closed her eyes for a long moment before opening them again. Nothing had changed.

Her friends were still sitting around her, looking surprised, Angel was still watching her with the same questioning, slightly bemused expression on his face and her mother was walking towards them, her face red with anger. Even worse (if that was possible) was the fact that everyone else in the cafeteria had gone silent.

Buffy opened and closed her mouth several times, still looking for something to say. "Uh . . . hi, mom."

At the weak reply Joyce Summers exploded. Over the past years her misery and self hatred had slowly but surely changed into a different emotion. Pure anger. "'Hi, mom?'" she repeated. "'Hi, mom?'" She stared at her daughter in disbelief. "Is that all you can say? You've been gone for over a _year, and all you can say is __'Hi, mom'?!"_

Buffy flinched slightly. Her mother was going an ugly shade of purple, there was a vein throbbing in her temple and her voice had raised until the last words were shouted. All of the guilt that Buffy had been feeling for the past year - for sending Angel to Hell, for being responsible for Kendra's death and her friend's injuries and for leaving without a note - came slamming down on her like a boulder.

"Do you have _any idea of the pain that you have caused? Being expelled from school! Escaping from the police! Leaving your friends in hospital! And running away from home! Do you understand how __selfish you have been?!"_

When she heard that last sentence something inside Buffy, something that had been wearing away for a long time, finally snapped. She wasn't going to sit there and let her mother tell her how selfish she'd been after she had given up everything she had - including Angel - for a destiny that she hadn't even wanted.

Buffy slowly rose from her chair. At that moment the differences between the two women were remarkable. Joyce Summers was still red and her entire body was shaking with a fury that radiated off her. You could see the anger in her eyes and hear it in her raised voice. Her daughter on the other hand, was a totally different matter. When she was standing, her body was totally still. Her green eyes were hard and when she finally spoke her voice was terrifyingly soft and calm. Cold.

"Selfish?" The question, asked quietly, managed to reach every corner. Each person in the room shivered as a tremor ran down their spine. This was a completely different form of anger. A deadly one.

Every tiny part of Angel's body was screaming. And they were all sending his brain the same message. _Hunter! Killer! Fight! Run! Do something__! _

But he stayed rooted to the spot, completely unable to do anything but watch the girl who haunted his dreams. 

"You think I've been selfish, _mom? Well, let me tell you something. When I came home and had to go out again you told me that if I left then, not to bother coming back. I don't think that you can runaway if you've been kicked out of the house. I left even though I knew it meant I couldn't ever come back because there was something that I __had to do." _

Joyce looked shaken but held her ground. "It's always the same with you. You _always had to go out and do something. Even when you were grounded." _

"If you had actually cared about me enough to try and find out what I had to do then maybe I wouldn't always have to sneak out in the middle of the night." 

"You will not speak to your mother in that tone of voice!" 

"Really? Then I'll won't bother speaking to you at all." 

Buffy turned on her heel and stalked out of the silent room, leaving the double doors swinging behind her. 

Later he wasn't entirely sure why, but Angel ran after her as quickly as he could. 

He found her in one of the old science labs, sitting at a desk with her head in her hands. 

Angel gently closed the door behind him. "Hey. Are you alright?" 

She looked up. "Oh. Angel." 

"Are you alright," he asked again. 

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm, I'm fine." She smiled weakly and he slid onto the stool beside her. 

"You don't look fine to me." 

"Why did you even bother asking me if you weren't going to believe me?" 

"Just stupid, I guess." He shrugged, looking down. 

Buffy frowned, her troubles forgotten, as his tone of voice registered. Maybe something wasn't quite as great as she'd thought. 

"Oh, Angel, you're not stupid. You're a sweet, wonderful, caring guy." 

Angel raised his head at the incredible compliment she had just paid him. She really thought he wasn't stupid. This amazing creature thought he was _wonderful! _

"Wow. No, no-one's ever said that before." 

"WHAT!" Buffy yelped. Angel jumped at the tone, flinching slightly. "I'm sorry." She said with a smile. "I just find that hard to believe." 

"It's true. I mean I'm the weakest, worst fighter in the Initiative. All of the others are better than me. If it wasn't for Professor Walsh I probably wouldn't even still be in." Angel couldn't believe what he'd just said. He'd never admitted it to anybody before, but somehow he found himself needing to tell her. As if she could wave a magic wand and make everything better. 

Buffy couldn't believe what she'd just heard. 

_Weak? Bad fighter? Angel!__ Maybe I just stepped into an alternate reality. _

She had just opened her mouth to reply when the door opened. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that this room was in . . . Good god!" 

There standing in the doorway his mouth open and his glasses slightly crooked was none other than Rupert Giles. 

"Hey, G-Man, what's holding you up? Something wrong?" asked a male voice from behind the Watcher. 

"Buffy. I, it's Buffy." 

Confronted with the face of her Watcher, mentor and father figure, Buffy realized that she wasn't nearly as ready for this as she had thought.

_ Oh no! Help! Okay, Buffy, just remember to breath. This is gonna go even worse if you pass out. In, out. In, out._

Apparently Giles wasn't in any better state than she was. He reached up, took off his glasses, and cleaned them furiously before putting them back on.

_ Some things never change._

"What did you say? Giles, you okay? You're blocking the door."

As if in a daze Giles moved away from the doorway, his eyes not leaving Buffy. Xander, Willow, Cordelia, Oz, a man and a woman she didn't know walked through the door and then they all froze.

Despite the dyed hair and change of clothes there was something about Buffy that was still instantly recognizable.

Four pairs of wide eyes (and two pairs of confused ones) looked at her in amazement, there was complete silence for a moment before Willow collapsed in a heap.

~

Another cliff hanger! (Insert evil laugh here) But don't worry, just go on to the next chapter.


	10. The Scooby Gang

Title: Runaway

Chapter 10: The Scooby Gang 

Disclaimer: Characters not mine. (Plot is.)

Author's Note: Okay, I've gone back and changed a chapter or two. You don't need to read them 'cause the change is tiny, but I realized that Buffy needed to be away for longer for everything to work. So, the Gang (including Buffy) are all 21. Sorry about that.

Slowly thick white clouds of, something, parted before her and Willow vaguely became aware of voices coming from a long way away.

"For the past four years _we_ had to look after the Hellmouth. You've probably forgotten but that is supposed to be _your_ job!"

Willow frowned. Strange, why was Xander shouting like that?

"We could have all been killed, but do you even care?!"

"That's low, Xander." That was even weirder. Willow was sure she recognized that soft voice but she hadn't heard it for a long time.

"I don't care, just like you didn't give a damn about us!" There was a loud slam, before total silence. Finally Oz spoke up.

"You hurt her a lot you know." His voice wasn't raised but nobody could miss the anger in it. Were they talking about her? Willow had no idea.

"I know. I didn't mean to, or at least I didn't want to. Do you want to yell at me too?"

"Not right now. But I'm still mad."

Finally all of the white stuff was gone and the redhead's soft eyes slowly opened.

"Oz," she murmured, looking at her werewolf boyfriend.

"Hey." Willow's eyes swept around the room as she sat up, looking for something. There was Cordy, Giles, Angel, Anya and Doyle, Xander was missing and . . . Buffy. The world spun crazily again but before she could collapse Buffy was across the room and holding her.

"Easy, don't want you to hit your head." Buffy gently moved her against a pile of pillows so that she was supported.

Meanwhile Willow's brain was having a hard time absorbing the information. _It basically looks like Buffy, it sounds like Buffy, it acts like Buffy. So it's got to be Buffy. Right?_

"There you go, Will." Buffy smiled, and even with her hair brown, it was uniquely her, and incredibly sad.

The moment that she heard those words and saw that smile Willow knew that the vision was true - Buffy was alive.

~~FLASHBACK~~

_ It was a short while after the police had finished their investigation and decided that Buffy was innocent after all. Giles, Willow, Xander, Cordelia and Oz were all sitting in Giles' apartment._

_ "Well, after all this time I think there is only one conclusion that we can come to." Even as he said the words Giles was looking down at his mug of hot tea, devastation written on his face. "Buffy is dead."_

_ Willow hiccupped, tears streaming down her face. Immediately Oz wrapped his arms tightly around her, whispering meaningless words of comfort in her ear. _

_ Giles continued grimly. "Angel is gone, Spike and Drucilla are both also gone, as is Buffy. We have heard that Spike and Drucilla have left Sunnydale, but that is the only thing we have heard. With no word about Buffy or Angel after all this time, they can only be dead." He sighed softly. "The only thing that we can do now is get on with our lives."_

_ During the four years that followed all of them did just that. Got on with their lives. All, that is, except Willow. You could barely mention Buffy's name without her starting crying, and on the anniversary that Buffy disappeared she refused to leave the house, and often the bed._

_ Because the red haired witch blamed herself for her best friend's death, and Angel's as well. If she hadn't messed up the spell then Buffy would be here with them with Angel by her side. But the spell hadn't worked and they were both dead._

_ When Angel returned Willow had let herself hope that he would tell them what had happened to Buffy, only to have that hope cruelly destroyed, Angel was an animal, afraid and aggressive with no hint of humanity left in him._

_ Even when he had finally recovered, he hadn't been able to tell them anything from before, because for a reason that he wouldn't ever mention, Angel had lost every memory that he had ever had. He couldn't remember them, where he had come from, his own name . . . and he didn't remember Buffy._

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Now that Willow wasn't in any danger Buffy looked guilty and uncertain, unsure what her place was in their lives or if she even had one. She moved away from the witch's and walked to the other side of the room.

Still staring at her Willow was sure whether she should yell at Buffy or comfort her.

Slowly she stood up and made her way towards her.

Seeing what she was going to do Buffy stiffened and looked down at the floor, trying to avoid Willow's eyes.

_ She thinks I'm going to yell at her._

But continuing across the room towards her, Willow softly whispered her name. "Buffy?"

Suddenly the Slayer started to cry helplessly. She had so many things and people to cry for, so many reasons to cry that she didn't have a chance of naming them all. But Willow's voice had been so afraid and uncertain, as though she still wasn't sure that Buffy was real, or that she would vanish again if she spoke too loud.

Willow noticed instantly that Buffy's shoulders were shaking, her entire body racked with huge sobs of guilt that she couldn't control. When she finally raised her head and looked at her best friend she looked so venerable standing there, with tears streaming down her beautiful face, as if she were ready to bolt from the room.

It was then that Willow realized the something had happened in Buffy's life, something huge and terrible that the witch was not a part of. And she realized that whatever it was had changed her friend for the rest of her life, that she would never quite be the same again.

Willow didn't know how many times she had woken up in the night, pulled on a coat and gone outside, to look at the stars as if they could tell her the answers that she desperately needed to know.

And even despite the hurt and the sorrow that she had suffered for four long years Willow felt sorry for her friend, and as she got close enough she held out her arms.

A crushing weight of guilt landed seemed to land on Buffy and her friend knew that whatever the reason she had left, why she had needed to get away from Sunnydale, it was something that despite her love for Oz that Willow could never hope to understand.

When she saw the even stronger pain and guilt on Buffy's face she knew how much she had suffered. That Buffy hadn't just left them and forgotten everything that they had shared, that she had probably done the same thing at night, gone outside and stared at the stars as she wished that she was back with them.

As she thought that she was even more right than she imagined, and still sobbing Buffy gave in.

The barriers that she had so carefully put up and maintained, that had kept her distanced from her friends in Los Angeles, came crashing down around her. Finally she allowed her herself to take comfort from another human being and fell into Willow's arms.

~

As he watched the entire scene unravel before him Angel felt strong, conflicting emotions. First he felt Buffy's pain as if it were his own, he felt sadness that something had happened to hurt her so badly, guilt and anger that he had not been able to stop whatever had happened, and intense jealousy that she was not in his arms.

Angel swore to himself that if, someday in the future, she ever needed to be comforted again, that she would be in his arms and that he would do anything to stop her pain.

~

Hmm, the gang has been reunited and it only took ten chapters. Lol. You know, I think as this story goes on my writing's improving, what d'ya think?


	11. The Slayer

Title: Runaway

Chapter 11: The Slayer

Disclaimer: Chapter 1, see.

Author's Note: Right, I finally remembered that nobody (except me, of course) knew why Angel was walking in the sunlight. So finally here is the long promised chapter that explains all.

Buffy and Willow sat alone and talked for hours after their original reunion. There was laughter, memories, shouting and tears, but by the end of it they were closer than ever and a bond had been formed through shared suffering that could never be broken.

The only reason that they had eventually stopped was Buffy's sudden realization that she still looked like Angela. Dyed hair, bad makeup and clothes that did nothing for her, not to mention the fact that she hadn't showered in days.

Buffy had gone to the girl's locker room while Willow went to find some better clothes for her.

Clothes found by Cordelia tucked under one arm she was walking to the locker room when she bumped into Angel.

"Hi, Willow."

"Hey, how did it go with Professor Walsh?"

"Okay, she did some tests and things but that's about it. Oh yeah, there's a big meeting in an hour. Everyone's meeting in the library."

"Sure. Until then do you wanna come see Buffy? You guys didn't have much time to talk." Predictably Angel brightened at the thought and he nodded.

Willow led him down corridors to a part of the school he didn't think he'd been to before. Finally she stopped at a door and smiled. "You can't come in here."

"Why n- Oh! Right!" He flushed brightly as he read the sign. "I'll just uh, sit here then."

Angel sat on the bench and watched her go through the door, before leaning back and trying very hard to get the pictures of Buffy in the shower out of his head.

"Buffy, Cordy and me got you some clothes."

"Great, Will, I'm just over here." The further she walked the steamier it got and Willow grinned as she remember how hot her best friend liked her showers.

_ Good thing she's the Slayer. It would probably cook a normal person._

"Here's a towel."

"Thanks. You know it's been months since I even had a warm shower?" Buffy turned around and wrapped said towel around her body. "So what did you get me?"

Angel looked up as the door opened again.

"Ready for this?" Willow asked with a grin.

He frowned and was about to ask what she meant but the words died in his mouth.

The dye and makeup had gone leaving the golden haired, green eyed beauty wearing a short skirt and a shirt that had haunted him.

"Whoa," he breathed finally. "You looked good, I mean really good. Great even."

Willow's smile widened even more. When she had left Buffy had been beautiful but now, four years later, her beauty had matured leaving a woman who - if a little too thin - was absolutely stunning. _ As_ _Angel obviously noticed, _she thought with glee. _Even with no memories he's helpless._

"Thanks, you look good too," Buffy replied with a smile, gesturing to his jeans and white t-shirt.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get much else out of them Willow intervened.

"Right, Buffy, we've got a meeting in an hour, but until then why don't we all talk?"

"Sure, why not?"

Buffy proceeded to tell Angel a very cut and edited version of the past four years of her life before asking, "So, Angel, what's your story? Are you human?" She said it casually, but her heart was pounding. 

Buffy didn't know how she'd managed to be so calm since they'd met again but know she was dying to know the answer.

He smiled slightly. "No, I'm not human. Well, not really. I'm a half vampire."

Buffy blinked in surprise. That wasn't what she'd been expecting. "Half vampire. They even exist?"

"I'm the only one that I know off. It means that I don't have to drink nearly as much blood, I eat human food as well, I can go out in sunlight, crosses and holy water don't bother me, I'm still immortal and have a game face but there is no chance of the demon ever getting control."

This time Buffy was beyond shocked. _Sunlight? Food? Wait, I already knew those, but _no curse_?_

"Are you sure?" she forced herself to ask calmly.

"Completely. Doyle, he's half demon and a messenger for the Powers That Be, saw it in a vision."

"Wow, that's, that's great news, you must be thrilled."

"Yeah, it's great. I'm not sure why everyone was so bothered about whether or not my soul was permanent or not though."

Willow's eyes visibly widened, but Buffy managed to shrug. "They were probably just worried about what might happen if the demon got loose. I mean, he could probably cause quite a lot of damage."

Before the conversation could continue and Angel found out something that he shouldn't Willow coughed slightly.

"Huh, the hour's up already. We should be getting to the library. Don't want to be late."

"I guess I'll see you guys later then."

"What? Buffy, you're coming with us!"

"I am? Why?"

"Because, you've got experience."

Angel was a bit confused. _She has experience with demons? Where from?_

"I don't know, Will. I don't want to intrude or anything." That was more than true. She hadn't really got a good reading on most of the gang's feelings but what she'd read hadn't been good. Xander had yelled before storming out and had since refused to go anywhere near her, Oz was obviously a bit resentful of the pain she had caused Willow, and Giles had been strangely vague and distanced.

"You've got to come. See, Resolve Face." Buffy laughed. Even before she had left Willow's Resolve Face had rarely not gotten what she wanted and Buffy had the feeling that since the witch had become more confident it was even more effective.

Finally Buffy nodded. "Alright, I'll come. It's not like I don't know where the library is."

"Good. Then everything's settled. Come on, Angel."

But by the time they were at the doors to the familiar library Buffy was having second, third and fourth thoughts. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I'm sure you'll be very busy and I'll just get in the way." She turned and made to walk back down the corridor, but Willow grabbed one arm while Angel held the other.

"You are going in there even if it kills all three of us," her best friend told her firmly.

"Traitors."

Willow's voice softened. "You've got to face them sooner or later."

The Slayer face and voice firmed with decision. "You're right. Okay, let's do this before I change my mind."

Everybody in the library looked up as the three entered, and total silence descended as the people looked at the intruder in their midst.

Finally one of the commandos spoke, his tone respectful. "Excuse me, Miss Rosenburg, but this is meant to be a private meeting. It requires 2nd level Security Clearance. I'm afraid your friend will have to wait outside."

"No, Graham, Buffy is here to help us and is going to be involved from now on." Buffy had never heard this commanding tone in her voice before. The commando nodded reluctantly and sat down.

"Yes, i-it's alright, Buffy can stay of course, why don't you all sit down?" The same vague, strangely distant tone that she'd heard before was in his voice. And it was only directed at her. "Now then everyone. I think that almost everyone is here, so we can begin shortly."

The doors opened again and a girl perhaps eighteen years old walked through the door. She had dark black hair that went part way down her back and gray eyes, her clothes were conservative, almost regulation, despite that she was undeniably pretty. There was something strangely familiar about her, but Buffy disliked the girl on sight.

_ This is stupid, you haven't even met her,_ she told herself firmly. _So? There's something about her . . . Something I can't explain._ And then there was the warm voice that Giles used to great her.

"Anna, excellent timing. I trust that everything went well?"

The girl, Anna, nodded. "Fine, Giles. I staked a few vampires. It's really a pity that Angel couldn't be there to help me with things." She turned and smiled flirtatiously at Angel. Buffy felt herself stiffen slightly.

"Ah, yes. Angel will of course be helping you tomorrow night." 

_ Helping her with what? _asked Buffy's mind jealously.

"Now however," Giles continued. "I would like you to meet Buffy Summers. Buffy, this is Anna Cunningham. The Vampire Slayer."

At that Buffy froze. That explained the strange feeling she had had when Anna walked in the door. And Giles' tone said everything.

She was Kendra's replacement. Hell, Anna was her replacement. Giles was the girl's new Watcher. And even worse, the new Slayer had a crush on Angel. A huge crush.

~

Yet another cliff hanger. But not as bad as some of the other ones. I really hope you enjoyed these 3 chapters. Besides, now you know why Angel was in the sunlight, and he very conveniently doesn't have a curse. Unfortunately he doesn't have any memories either. I love being evil. 

Anyway there is an important notice below, PLEASE READ IT!

The VIN (Very Important Notice): Help desperately needed. One person (male, female or other) needed to aid poor fanfic writer. Jobs to include acting as a beta reader, giving said writer frequent and painful kicks and reminders to get off her backside and carry on writing, and to provide inspiration when desperately needed (which may be frequent).

Perks include reading chapters before anyone else, the gratitude of anyone reading for more frequent postings, and a chance to influence where the story is headed.

Anyone interested please include an e-mail address and any relevant information.

Please tell me in a review or e-mail me at pennyc_63@hotmail.com

Of course an e-mail _and_ a review are doubly welcome. And I promise faithfully to get back to everyone.

Bye for now,

PennyC


	12. Revelations

Title: Runaway

Chapter 12: Revelations 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Joss and people do. I'm just using them for entertainment.

Author's Note: I'm really sorry for not updating. I'd already written the chapter and sent it to my betas who responded really quickly but I couldn't get time to actually _update_.

Author's Note 2: Thank you again to everyone who reviewed, they asked some questions and made requests about what they'd like to see so I'm trying to put them in. Also Buffy was away for **4 years**. I'm sorry about the change but it all works better like this.

Anyway, the biggest thank yous go to the people who responded to my beg for help.

Author's Note 3: After my notice in the last chapter I got lots of volunteers. The people I picked read this chapter for me and already noticed loads of little things I'd missed.

At the end of the meeting Buffy stumbled out of the library barely even aware of where she was going. The same words were repeating in her head like a mantra.

_ Anna Cunningham. The Vampire Slayer._

She slammed through another set of double doors, down another corridor and when she finally made it outside Buffy stopped. She sank onto a low wall, the energy that had fueled her rush through the school having suddenly vanished.

"God," she whispered, running a hand over her face and through her hair. She'd known things would be different, but this . . . 

"Hey." Buffy looked up and saw Willow standing at the top of the stairs. "Is this a private thing or can anyone join?"

Buffy waved a hand towards the patch of wall next to her. "Feel free."

For long moments the two girls, young women now, sat on the warm wall, each lost in their own thoughts.

Finally Willow spoke. "I think I need to do a lot more explaining."

The blonde laughed. "Yeah. I really think you do. 'Cause right now I'm really drawing blanks."

Willow felt incredibly guilty. She couldn't believe she'd just let Buffy meet Anna without telling her. She'd been so swept up in her best friend's return that she'd forgotten minor details. Like a new Slayer being called.

"Okay. The story's not all that short, but I guess you really need to know, so here it is.

"After you left things got really complicated. Kendra was dead, Giles was badly injured from Angelus, Xander had a broken arm, I had concussion and there was no sign of you, Angelus, Spike or Drusilla. To make it even more complicated the Sunnydale police wanted someone behind bars. Unfortunately their chief suspect had disappeared into thin air.

But eventually things started to cool down. When the police arrested this guy he told them that he'd killed Kendra, probably to get leniency for his other crimes. So they had their bad guy, but you still hadn't shown up.

Your mom was really upset but still in denial about the whole Slayer thing. Somehow the Scoobies managed to stay on top of things, beat as many evils as we could. It was part way through senior year when I was locked in a room with Xander, this demon was going to kill us. For the first time Xander seemed to notice that I was a girl and we started kissing. When Oz and Cordelia came to rescue us we were making out on the bed."

Buffy's eyes widened in shock. "Bu, bu, but Oz!"

Willow looked thoroughly ashamed of herself. "I know, just keep listening, okay? When we got caught I realized something really important. I might have always wanted to go out with Xander, but when it happened it really wasn't worth the pain that it caused. I found out too late that I love Oz.

Cordelia was really upset as well, so when she found Anya, who was the vengeance demon of women scorned she jumped at the chance to make Xander's life miserable. It didn't work out as planned though, Anya lost all her powers, was made human, and was forced to come to Sunnydale High."

Buffy shuddered slightly. _That really was awful!_

"It wasn't long after that that Anna showed up in Sunnydale, saying that Giles was meant to be her Watcher. Giles had kept looking for you, but everyone was forced to accept that you were dead and to get on with their lives. Except me. I always clung onto some hope that you were still alive. And I was right.

The Prom was fantastic, Oz and I had made up and to everyone's shock Xander and Anya went together. Anna was pretty much part of the group. But then we found out that the Mayor was really bad demon person."

"Huh? Demon person?"

"Oh, he was planning for his Ascension when he'd become a really big, strong, snaky demon."

"Ah."

"It just so happened that his Ascension was at the same time as our graduation, which really made things complicated. In the end Anna had to blow up the school to kill him."

"Now I'm _really_ confused. The school looks good, great even."

"Just listen and I'll get to that bit. After graduation Xander and Anya left to go on a road trip while the rest of us, including Cordelia started at the college. Everything was pretty much okay, there were no big bads, Xander and Anya came back, and this half demon named Doyle came to find us. It turns out that he was sent to help us because he gets visions from the Powers That Be. He's really useful, and Cordy's in love with him."

Quickly Buffy went over what little she'd seen of Doyle. Dark hair, not a great dress sense, and he didn't look rich. "This is getting weirder and weirder."

Willow grinned. "A couple of weeks after we met Doyle he got a vision telling us to go to the mansion. When we got there we found Angel. He was naked, and, really not in good shape. He was really thin, his body was covered in cuts and things and he was like an animal. He couldn't remember anything, couldn't talk, wasn't even human. After what you told me about Acathla I started to think that maybe . . . maybe he'd been in Hell."

Buffy closed her eyes. That's what she'd been afraid of.

The witch looked at her worriedly before carrying on. "We looked after him and slowly he started to get better, which was when Doyle got another vision. The Powers That Be said that for him to carry out his purpose he couldn't just be a creature of the night anymore, so they made him half human."

That got a huge smile out of the Slayer.

"The next few years were pretty boring, except that the high school got rebuilt by some rich benefactor. Then a few months ago Giles read this prophecy. We though it was just the usual end of the world thing but he was really freaked. The Watcher's Council sent more people to Sunnydale and we found out about the Initiative. Which was when the Hellmouth opened up again. This time we couldn't stop it from opening and all these demons started pouring out of it, big powerful things that started smashing up Sunnydale.

It took us a while but eventually we found a spell to close the Hellmouth, so that even if we had to deal with the demons we already had, at least there wouldn't be any more. The spell worked really well, but it had a bad side effect. Within a certain radius of the Hellmouth the spell just destroyed everything, apart from the school which was left in perfect condition. We don't know how many people died because of the spell, but it was the only way."

Willow looked like she was going to start crying so Buffy wrapped her arm around the witch's shoulder.

"I think that's pretty much everything."

"Wow, sounds like you had a really boring time while I was gone." First she smiled, then she giggled, and finally Willow just burst out laughing.

Buffy had found out that the gym had been turned into a proper training area for everyone to use, so now she was headed towards it to try and get some exercise. She wasn't going to be able to help if she was out of shape.

When she got there she got heard smacks and grunts. With a slight frown she peered through the door. There were some people working out, but in the center of the room was a circle of men from the Initiative. In the middle of the circle were two commandos sparring.

Buffy tapped Angel on the shoulder. His face lit up as he turned around.

"Hi, is it okay if I workout?"

"Sure, we're just training. With all the hostiles around we've got to be ready."

_ There's that damn word again. Hostiles._

"They're good aren't they?"

"What?"

Angel nodded towards the two men. "I said they're good."

Buffy wasn't too impressed but nodded. "Yeah, not bad."

"I wish I could be that good." The wistful tone in his voice didn't escape her. _What? Angel could take those guys down blindfolded!_

The match finished and the guy in charge looked at his paper. "Right. Next up, Woods and Angel."

Angel swallowed before moving into the middle.

When the fight began Buffy was gob smacked. First it looked like Angel might hold his own, but within a few moments he was flat on his back with soldier boy looming over.

"Next."

Angel took his place by Buffy again, face red with humiliation.

The Slayer was having a hard time taking it in. _That couldn't have happened. It's impossible._ She opened her mouth.

"You don't have to say anything. I know I was bad."

"You weren't that bad. You just need practice," she said finally.

"Sure. I just don't have the talent, I'll never be that good."

"Yes you will." Her voice was so firm that he looked up in surprise. "In fact, you're gonna be better. You're busy this week, right? So a week from tonight, after patrol when this place is empty, you're going to meet me here and I'm going to train you. Nope, no arguments! I'm gonna do this if it kills you."

Angel chuckled. "Yes, ma'am!"

After her talk with Angel Buffy decided to forget about the gym and go for a walk instead. This was all incredibly weird, but she knew that Angel had the talent to be a fantastic fighter, she'd seen him in action.

_ He must have just forgotten with the rest of his memories. _For the second time since returning to Sunnydale she smacked straight into someone. _Damn, I'm making a habit of this._

"Oi, watch it! You almost knocked me flat on me bloody arse, ya poof!" Buffy would know that English accent anywhere and a stake was in her hand within moments.

"Spike! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Slayer?! Cor, making a habit of this meeting thing aren't we?" he asked, lighting a cigarette.

"I might not have staked you last time, but I'm going to now." She stepped forward ready to plunge the stake into his heart but he jumped back, duster billowing.

"You can't do that."

"Yes I can, Spike. You're a vampire, I'm a Vampire _Slayer_. It's what I do."

"I got me a chip."

That got her for a moment. "A what?"

"A chip. From Captain Cardboard and his pals." Seeing her blank look he sighed. "The Initiative and their GI Joes?"

"And that means I can't stake you, how?"

"Spike's got a chip and he can't play with the other puppies anymore."

Buffy started laughing as his meaning got through. "Oh god, oh my god! You've been neutered! Ha, ha, you're just a care bear with fangs."

Spike stepped forward, his fist raised. "Now just wait a minute, you - Ah, ah, bloody hell!!" He stumbled back, clutching his head in agony and Buffy laughed harder as she put her stake away.

"It's okay, Spike, you don't need to worry. I don't stake chip heads."

~

And so ends yet another chapter. You'll probably be pleased to know that I finally have a plan in mind for this story, so expect future chapters to actually be going somewhere.


	13. Lies People Tell

Title: Runaway

Chapter 13: Lies People Tell 

Disclaimer: Characters (except those you don't recognize) are the property of Joss Whedon, WB, UPN and Mutant Enemy.

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't updated for a while. My computer was broken and deleted the chapter as I'd almost finished it.

The next morning Buffy was heading down the corridors of the high school/refugee camp lost in thought. She still couldn't believe that Angel had been knocked flat on his back by a commando.

_ Okay, so they take super steroid thingies but that is just impossible! There is absolutely no way that -_

"Angela!" _That_ jerked her out of her thoughts. "Angela, over here!"

She looked up. There just ahead of her were Sam, Alex, Jean and Liam. It took her moment to put everything together.

_ Uh-oh._

"Hey, you left in such a rush yesterday that we didn't get a chance to talk to you," Jean told her.

"Yeah, and who was that lady? It looked like you knew each other."

"Duh, Alex. Would you go up to a complete stranger and yell at them?"

"Well, maybe if they ran over my cat," he said a little defensively.

_ Double uh-oh. _She'd never thought she'd have to explain all of this. "Um, why don't we go sit down somewhere? There's, well, there's some stuff that I've not really been honest about."

Buffy wasn't entirely sure how long it took her to explain about her lying about her age and who she was, being the Slayer, sending Angel to hell and then running away to Los Angeles for the past four years.

When she finally finished her friends from LA sat and stared at her in silence.

Suddenly Liam grinned. "You're the Slayer, that is so cool. Do you get loads of super powers?"

Sam was next. "God, it must have really sucked though. Sending the guy you love to hell. And your mom was such a bitch, couldn't she see you were hurting?"

_ Okay, not exactly what I was expecting. _They were still talking and didn't seem angry about her lying to them for the past four years. She was starting to wonder if they were insane.

Jean must have caught the look on her face. She smiled gently. "Angela. I mean Buffy, it's okay. We're not mad, I mean it's going to take some getting used to, but did you think we were just going to abandon you?" Buffy wasn't sure what she'd thought. Jean squeezed her hand. "We wouldn't, no matter what happens you're our friend. Besides, after everything you've been through I think that you deserved some time off."

"Thank you," Buffy barely spoke above a whisper.

"You're not getting off that easy," Sam told her. "We're expecting a complete tour of the Hellmouth."

"Yeah, and it better come with loads of stories."

Buffy sank gratefully into a chair. She, Willow, Sam, Jean and Cordelia had all decided to go shopping. There might not be much left on the Hellmouth but there were still some shops open.

The last few days had been like a whirlwind. Xander still hadn't spoken to her, she'd had another argument with her mom and had barely seen Giles. Oddly enough she had seen a lot of Cordelia, who had apparently reformed her bitchy ways, although the former cheerleader was still almost completely tactless. While she and Buffy were definitely not the best of friends they were getting along surprisingly well.

She'd even met Anya, the former vengeance demon, and Doyle who received visions from the Powers That Be.

Unfortunately she hadn't seen much of Angel. Still, two more days and then she'd be training with him. Buffy really wanted to find out from him exactly what him being half human meant. So far all she really knew was he could go out in the sun and ate food.

She quickly pushed down all the happy, hopeful thoughts that flooded her mind. _Down, girl. He doesn't even know who you are, remember? This isn't the time to be thinking about a house with a white picket fence._

"So, do you think that's the way to go forward?"

Angel's head jerked up. "Huh?"

Anna looked at him in exasperation. "Angel, I've been talking about the demons at the Wilkinson's for the past ten minutes. You mean you haven't heard any of it."

"No, sorry. I, I was just thinking." _About the blonde, green eyed girl who's haunting me._ He just couldn't get her out of his head. She was always there with him and he couldn't say that he was upset about it. Though it could be a bit of a pain when he was patrolling or in Council meetings. _Tomorrow night and you get to see her again. You've just got to make it until then._ He didn't think he could manage.

Anna sighed. "What was the name of that guy again?"

"Frank Armstrong."

"Right. Hey, over here." The man's grave was a few meters to their left.

The young Slayer stood on one side while Angel was on the other. "Looks like this could take some time." He nodded. "So, Angel, do you think we could have coffee sometime? We could go over some strategies, you know?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and made sure he had a good view of her.

"Sure. We could use with doing some more planning. Right now I don't think we could cope if there was a big increases of HSTs."

"Right. Well in that case it will probably take a bit longer than coffee. Maybe dinner and then you could come over to my room so we could keep planning." Angel nodded distractedly.

Anna's smile widened. Perfect. Coffee, dinner and then to her room afterwards. That was plenty of time, and she was sure that not much planning would get done.

Suddenly the ground under their feet moved as the fledgling pushed his way out of the grave. Angel grabbed the guy's shoulders and hauled him out, throwing him against a nearby headstone. Frank was up in moments and charging towards the half vampire. They smashed together and Angel fell to the floor trying to haul him off. They wrestled violently on the floor. Angel managed to smash Frank across the face with his fist but in return the vampire flipped then and his shoulder slammed into a rocked.

Angel cried out in agony as he felt the muscle give. The fledgling loomed over him with a grin and bent towards his neck. Angel tried to knock him off but each time he struggled fire weaved it's way through his shoulder. Just as the vampire was about to sink his fangs into Angel's neck he suddenly exploded into dust. Anna stood in front of him and offered a hand to help him up.

"That was a close one," she commented.

"Yeah, thanks," replied Angel, referring to the help up and the vampire.

They walked along in silence for a while before Anna suddenly spoke up. "So, what do you think of Buffy Summers?"

Angel didn't think it was suitable to say what he really thought. "I don't know her all that well." _Or at least I shouldn't. So why does it feel like I do? _Having been friends surely couldn't be the explanation.

"She couldn't have been a very good Vampire Slayer. And leaving the Hellmouth unguarded? I would never do that. It's probably a good thing she left. Now that she's back she'll probably just mess everything up."

Angel struggled to keep his sudden flash of temper in check. "She did look after Sunnydale for two years. And she defeated the Master."

"Please. I probably could have done that."

"She has been the Slayer for the past seven years, which means that she has a lot more experience than you."

Something about his tone must have warned Anna. She decided not to push her argument. Beside, she knew that she was right.

~

Next chapter: Buffy and Angel's training session and Buffy finds out more about the Initiative.


	14. Training and the Initiative

Title: Runaway 

Author: PennyC 

Chapter 14: Training and the Initiative 

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1 or 13. 

Joyce sighed as she put down her nearly empty glass of scotch. She was ashamed to say that since Buffy had run away from home she had started drinking to ease her pain. The problem had only become worse after her daughter's shock return. She refilled the glass and made a mental note to buy another bottle. 

She didn't know how it happened but every time that she and Buffy met they clashed. It didn't matter when or where or why, and - like her drinking problem - it was just getting worse. The think that bothered Joyce most was the fact that she was overwhelmed with joy that Buffy was alive and, if not completely well, then certainly not badly ill. Every time they were together however, the remembered fear, pain and worry overwhelmed her and in the emotional confusion that followed she lashed out, making the situation even worse. Joyce looked again at the Scotch close to hand. She supposed that the fact that she was nearly always under the effect of alcohol or hung over didn't help at all. Maybe she wouldn't get that bottle after all. 

~ 

Giles rubbed his tired eyes as he read the passage for the fifth time. It didn't make any more sense than the first. Finally admitting defeat he shut the huge volume, throwing up a cloud of dust as he did so. As his hand sought for his cup of tea it instead touched another book. He glanced at the title so that he would know where to put it back. The Codex. Giles froze as memory and emotion panged painfully inside of him. Of it's own will his hand ran again over the cover. The Codex, the book which had lead to the death and revival of his Slayer. Even after all this time he still thought of her as his Slayer. 

After she had left Sunnydale he had thrown all of his resources into finding her. He just couldn't believe that she was dead. After 18 months with absolutely no clues he had been forced to admit defeat, although he still held out hope that somehow he would find her, that there would be some little clue. 

It had been just a few months after that that he had been approached by the Watcher's Council. To his amazement they wanted him to train the next Slayer who had been found not long before. It had taken him days of conflicted emotions before deciding to train the girl, Anna Cunningham. After all, many Watchers had lost their Slayers before, it was one of the unfortunate parts of the job. He was being given a rare second chance. 

So, for the past 2 years he had trained Anna and watched her become part of the Scooby Gang. She was undeniably talented and a lot less trouble than Buffy had been at the best of times. But no matter how much time passed a tiny part of him still compared her to Buffy and find her lacking. 

~ 

"I think that's everything," Buffy muttered to herself as she checked the things she had brought with her to the gym. The place was completely empty, everyone else either had duties or was catching as much sleep as possible before the next crises. She had deliberately arrived half an hour early so that she could prepare and make sure she had at least an idea of what she was going to do. Knowing Angel he would arrive at least 5 minutes early. 

Just as she was thinking the words she heard the doors to the gym swing open. She grinned and turned around to look at him. He was wearing loose gray trousers and white t-shirt, standard Initiative training kit. 

~ 

Angel held his unneeded breath before he opened the doors. The lights were on which meant she was in there, everyone was careful not to waste electricity. He didn't quite know how he felt about that. He wanted to smile, but at the same time felt oddly nervous, in a way he had never felt before. At least not that he remembered. 

Finally he swung them open and stepped through. He saw her immediately, standing by a table with equipment on it and wearing white. The clothes were slightly too big for her as they didn't have her size in anything. 

Buffy turned round to look at him and his breath caught again. She smiled and he felt an answering one cross his face. 

~ 

"Hey," Buffy said softly. Suddenly she noticed the bandage around the top of his arm. "God, are you okay?" 

Angel looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh, you mean this?" He gestured to his arm. "It's okay, I just pulled it fighting a fledgling. I'll be fine to train with you. That is, if you still want to." He sounded uncertain suddenly. 

She smiled again at that although she was slightly disconcerted by how he'd picked up his injury. 

"Why don't you go through your usual warm up so that I can see you working." He nodded and moved over to the mats where he started a series of stretches. Buffy watched him carefully, his every movement had been etched on her memory and she noticed that his actions were nowhere near as fluid as they used to be. T_he warm up's probably partly responsible for that. I think we'll start with a new warm up, maybe some tai chi and then move onto technique and strength builders. _He looked just as muscular as he had before she had sent him to hell but didn't seem to have the same strength. 

When she had finished she walked over to him. "Okay. Today I think I'll show you a better warm up routine. It'll give you better movement and should help you to get a bit move strength." She spent the next hour and a half showing him the exercises that he, Giles and Merrick had taught her. Buffy was delighted to see how quickly he learnt the movements and suspected that although his mind didn't remember them his body did. She was equally happy when she felt remembered strength and flexibility flowing through her own body. Neither of them was as strong or agile as they had been, but she was willing to bet that it wouldn't be long until they both were. 

"So," she said as they finished the last exercise, "do you want to carry on training with me?" 

"Yes," replied Angel, looked startled that she even had to ask. He handed her one of the towels that he had brought with him. "I know that I'm not that good, but I'd love to keep going." 

Buffy glared at him as she threw the towel around her shoulders. "You are good, you just don't know it yet. Give me a few weeks and you'll be able to kick those commando's asses without breaking a sweat." 

~ 

"Now then, Miss Summers, if you would just take a seat on the examination table." Buffy looked uneasily around the examination room she was in. She had never liked hospitals and this place looked more like a laboratory than a medical room. Slowly she eased herself onto the table, wondering as she did so exactly what her medical was going to be made. 

_If they come anywhere near me with those steroids I am so out of here._

"First of all I'm going to test your blood pressure and take a sample to ensure that you're in good health." 

_I bet even after four years I'm in better health than your commandos. _Without commenting out loud she rolled up her sleeve. The doctor put the cuff around her arm and murmured something to the nurse who wrote it down. After a moment the doctor got out a syringe and took a large sample of Buffy's blood. She barely felt a thing and wasn't sure if that made her feel better or worse. The same odd vibe she'd gotten from the commandos was coming even more strongly from the room she was in. _And isn't that sample a bit big to be just running basic tests?_

"Alright. Next I want to take your pulse and check your breathing. Then you'll be running for 5 minutes on the treadmill and I'll take them again." Buffy noticed that he spoke as if he expected to be obeyed instantly and although that annoyed her immensely she had already decided not to say anything until she had learnt more about the Initiative. 

Over the next hour the doctor ran all sorts of tests on her and there were far more than Buffy had ever had in a basic examination before. The longer she stayed in the room the worse her feeling became until she was staying still by willpower alone. All her instincts were telling her to get out of there and she hadn't lived this long by ignoring them. Despite that she decided to stay put and do exactly what she was told. It didn't seem like a good move to alienate them at this point, it would make it a lot more difficult to find out more later. 

"I think I've run all the tests I need to for now." He had just taken a swab from the insides from her mouth and she was uncomfortably aware that they seemed particularly interested in her DNA. "You're quite underweight but it shouldn't pose too much of a problem until you put it back on again. You'll need to come back in a month's time for another check up." 

Buffy slid off the table as quickly as possible. In her haste to get out of the examination room she didn't see the doctor watching her intently, his eyes narrowed and a thoughtful expression on his face.


	15. Patrol

Title: Runaway

Author: PennyC

Chapter 15: Patrol

Disclaimer: See chapters 1 or 13.

Feedback: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! Unfortunately there are too many people to name individually otherwise I would.

"Alright, everyone, that seems to be about it." Buffy was leaning against a wall with her arms folded. She had been in this damn meeting for the past 45 minutes and had almost lost the will to live. The man in charge had an incredibly annoying voice and she had given up trying to listen after the first 5 minutes. "Oh yes, Anna, you and Angel will be patrolling Sector E for the next 3 nights." Buffy finally managed to pull herself out of her deep contemplations at the mention of Angel's name. Unfortunately it was connected to the younger Slayer's.

"Sure. Do you want us to check on the people who have managed to return to their homes?"

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea. Make sure that they're still as safe as possible." Central Command had been moving people into a small area of mainly undamaged houses to help with the overcrowding. The place had it's own defensive unit but they weren't taking any chances. "Everyone can go, apart from Emerald Squadron, Buffy and Spike." The elder Slayer had barely noticed Spike. Wisely he had been keeping to the shadows and hadn't made a sound during the meeting, even the usual cigarette was absent. It took her a moment to realize that her name had been mentioned.

Slowly, wondering the entire time why she was wanted, she walked to the front. The man in army uniform who had been speaking turned his attention to her. "Now, Buffy, we've decided that you should start to patrol with Emerald Squadron. Spike has been helping them with his knowledge of Sunnydale and I'm sure that your expertise would be invaluable."

Buffy gritted her teeth. It hadn't escaped her noticed that he was speaking to her as if she was a small child. Or the fact that he assumed she couldn't look after herself. She and Angel had been training days now and after each session she felt more of her strength return.

_And then there's the thought of patrolling everyday with those commandoes. I don't think I can stand it._

"I could patrol on my own. I know Sunnydale better than anyone. Except maybe Spike."

"Now, Buffy, I'm afraid that no one patrols on their own." His tone had somehow managed to become even more condescending.

"I'll patrol with her." The army guy seemed almost as shocked as Buffy herself when they realized who had spoken.

"Spike?" he asked incredulously.

The vampire shrugged. "Like the chit said we know this place better than anyone. With us on our own we can go to demon bars and such that you lot can't."

"Very well. Buffy and Spike will patrol together from now on. You'll leave at 2200 hours and patrol Sector G until sunrise." From the sniggers Buffy guessed that whatever that meant they hadn't been given a great job.

~

As they were preparing to leave on their patrol Buffy glanced at Spike. She couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Thanks."

Spike smirked at her around his newly lighted cigarette. "Didn't do it for you. I've patrolled with that bloody lot for almost a month now and I'll take you it's almost as bad as this damn chip in my 'ead. Besides, they never woulda' let me patrol on my own and at least you're a half way decent enemy." He had finished tying his bootlaces and stood up. "Right then, ready to go." As they went out the door realized that his earlier comment hadn't even been an insult.

"Where is Sector G anyway?"

"Bad side of town, by the docks. Most of it's even more of a wreck than it used to be but there are still some folk there. Normally a bit of trouble when you go down there, and I don't mean the demonic sort. Anna's the only one who they don't bother." From the way he said her name Spike didn't like her anymore than Buffy did.

~

They had been patrolling for the past four hours and were still a while from day break. Between them they had already killed 5 vampires and some kind of slimy demon. Buffy and Spike had spent the entire time talking and taunting each other. She had told him more about Los Angeles and in return he was telling her the things that Willow hadn't told her about Sunnydale.

"Those friends of yours handled themselves well. The ones from LA. Vampires were swarming all over the place and when they saw how to kill 'em one of those boys broke a chair into bits and started handing out stakes. They managed to kill a few each as well. Not bad considering." Buffy glanced at him. "What? I'm still evil you know. I like any blood shed, doesn't matter who it is."

"You're sick, Spike. Really sick."

"Thanks. Careful, pet, you want to watch yourself around here."

"I thought you said you liked any bloodshed." She had been trying to stop him calling her 'pet' all night but it didn't work. In the end she decided to just ignore it.

"If you die then I've got to find another partner, don't I?"

The area they had entered had always been a bad area, a lot of murders and muggings happened even without vampires. Suddenly Buffy stopped.

Spike threw his cigarette to the ground and stamped on it. "You feel that too?" he asked in a whisper. She nodded.

There was a hint of movement in the corner of her eye. She span around and looked carefully. "There. That warehouse." Carefully they both approached the blackened building. There was no glass in the windows and when they had pushed aside the boards over the doorway she saw that inside it was just a single cavernous room with a flight of stairs leading to another level.

There was another movement and with out hesitating she fired her crossbow into the shadows. There was a scream and an explosion of dust.

Moments later, as if that had been a signal, the place was crawling with vampires. "Fuck," whispered Spike.

"You're telling me." Their only exit was blocked and there were far too many vampires to fight. The only good thing about the situation was that their were no demons.

A vampire attacked from her right and she dodged the punch before leaning back and putting her stake through his heart. The next one was more cautious and didn't overreach himself. Buffy attacked first trying to make each kill as fast as possible. She slammed her leg into his chest, pulling it back before he could catch it. She followed the kick with a combination of punches to his head and managed to stake him before he could recover.

The next vampire wasn't so easy. He was stronger and clearly older. He punched her hard in the face and she reeled, barely keeping her footing. Finding her center of gravity just in time Buffy threw him as he advanced. There was no need to stake him, he was instantly trampled to death. She was grabbed from behind in a death grip by a female vampire. Struggling helplessly Buffy felt her air slowly dwindle. Suddenly remembering she felt around her belt buckle and found the tiny knife she had hidden there. She quickly plunged it as deeply as possible into the vampiress' right eye, before firing a bolt from her crossbow at the next vampire.

Buffy lost track of time and the number of vampires she had killed, all she knew was that there were too many. She had lost Spike near the beginning of the fight and hadn't seen him since. She was trying to fight towards the door but couldn't make much progress on her own.

"How you doing, pet?" asked a breathless voice by her ear. Buffy very nearly staked Spike by accident.

"God, Spike, don't do that!"

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." Between them they managed to carve a path towards the door when Buffy stopped. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Give me you're lighter!"

"What?!"

"Just give it to me!" His eyes rested on what she had seen. Crates of alcohol for the vampires, there were rivers of the sticky liquid on the floor from where bottles had been broken during the fighting. A savage grin lit his face and he handed her the lighter. Trusting Spike to keep her covered Buffy bent over and picked up a bottle that was nearly full. She ripped a strip of cloth from her shirt and ran it in the liquid on the floor before stuffing it in the bottle and lighting the whole thing. Quickly she threw her makeshift incendiary into the crates. "GO!"

She and Spike ducked out of the doorway and into the night beyond. There was a huge explosion and moments later the warehouse caught. There were screams from inside and vampires tried to get out of the door or windows but the Slayer and the vampire killed any that tried to escape. Hours later the warehouse was just a burnt out shell. The two of them had managed to kill a huge nest of vampires.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Buffy span, crossbow at the ready, before realizing that he was human.

"What do you mean, what are we doing?"

"You just burnt down our warehouse!"

"There was a nest of vampires in there," Buffy protested. A group of dirty people had clustered around the man.

"So what?" yelled one of them. "They were buying all the drink from us. You just ruined our business." She was amazed that when she and Spike had just saved all their lives all they could think about was their wallets.

"Anna wouldn't have done that."

Buffy opened her mouth to speak. "Just leave it, Slayer. They won't listen to you."

"Alright. Lets get out of here."


End file.
